Thomas' Rampage
by muggins738
Summary: This story is about Thomas the tank engine going mad over kittens and then proceeding to go on a rampage, killing many people, and getting into jail. After escaping, All the others and Thomas decide to take over the Island of Sodor. This is a short story that came about as a result of a Year 10 English creative task (don't even ask)


'Twas a cold winter's night, and all the engines were in the shed. All, except for one. Thomas was doing his last trip of the night, and was looking forward to the warmth of the shed. Thomas was a peaceful character, but there was one thing that got his goat without fail. Cats. If there is one animal in its element at night, it's a cat.

That night, there were many cats about, and they almost seemed to be inconveniencing Thomas on purpose. He kept having to stop to let them cross the rails. Thomas got increasingly angry, with smoke pouring from his boiler. After the tenth cat crossed, this one taking an extremely long time, being particularly cuddly, Thomas blew his boiler. He went straight to full speed, and beyond. Little did he know that there were rail works ahead.

The railway workers were particularly surprised when Thomas came around the corner at full pelt, sparks flying off the rails. They tried to dodge out of the way, but most were too slow, getting mowed down by Thomas. Blood and limbs flying everywhere, he continued on his trip. Kitten after cute kitten came along, and Thomas made an extra effort to take them out, aiming to get them right under the wheels.

He didn't stop there. He got back to the shed, but instead of slowing down, he headed straight to percy's bay. Percy never knew what hit him. All that was heard was a thud as Percy tipped over and hit the ground. Behind percy was the entrance to another track, not completed yet, heading to the east side of Sodor. He quickly headed to the end of the line. The workers got out of the way in time, but the diggers weren't so lucky. Oil spewed out of Wendy the truck as she got obliterated by Thomas, and in a neighboring field, remains were found of dizzy's cement mixing bowl, along with the many parts of poor Farmer Pickles, who was out farming at the time.

At this point, Thomas was so mad that he was off the rails, metaphorically and literally. After reaching the current end of the track, he flipped over and rolled across a nearby highway, taking out three cars, with several more becoming engulfed by the accompanying fireball. Thomas was now stationary, but he had one last hoorah.

Spinning his wheels up to full revs, It was only a matter of time until the supports melted and the wheels flew off in random directions. Innocent civilians were sent flying as they got brutally dissected by the rapidly spinning discs.

As Thomas was finally out of tricks, the police grew nearer. They pinned him down and brought him into custody. There had never been a train in prison before, and when he was released, he had become insane, because of the lack of contact with his fellow trains.

The other trains were mad at what the people had done to Thomas, so, while going about their daily business, they planned the first civil war on the Island of Sodor, to be the biggest conflict in the history of the island. They organised for many devices to be smuggled into the shed, like a wrecking ball and a minesweeper. They were only waiting on the final piece to arrive, the Industrial grade flamethrower, to be wielded by Thomas himself, spearheading the first charge.

It arrived two weehjymknuyks later, and that night, all of the engines hooked themselves up to the weapons of destruction. In the darkness of the moonless night, they positioned themselves for the initial engagement, to focus around the nearby area.

At dawn, the siege began. Thomas first, with his flamethrower igniting buildings, trees, and humans in seconds, leaving only charred remains. After he got shut down, with hundreds of people moving to assist the police, Gordon steams around the corner with a cow catcher, violently throwing people and their various body parts in every directions.

Over in the police HQ, an emergency was declared. Little did they know that Harold was in on the action too. "allahu akbar. Allahu Akbar _**ALLAHU AKBAR"**_

 **KaBOOM!**

That was all the police HQ wrote, being blown to smithereens. The only thing remaining was the base of the building and a propeller blade embedded in the chest of the superintendent.

By this time, Gordon had bit the dust, being dislodged from the tracks by a log thrown there by Cranky the crane, but he still slid hundreds of metres, squashing buildings, people, and yet more cute kittens.

By the end of the day, the conflict was all but over. The trains had breached the middle of the city. there was only one thing left to do. Derek came around the corner at full pelt, swinging the massive wrecking ball around like it was a piece of cloth, and slammed it into the parliament building.


End file.
